1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a main body of a grinding assembly for use in a track rail joint grinding apparatus wherein grinding blades are attached to the main body of the grinding assembly.
2. Related Art
There has been publicly known, in Japanese Patent No.2543663, a track rail joint grinding apparatus comprising a pair of grinding assemblies rotating around vertical shafts in mutually opposite directions so as to grind one and the other width-wise halves of a track rail, each of the grinding assemblies comprising grinding blade supporting portions which each constitute a respective recess edge complementarily engaging with a head of the track rail, said grinding blade supporting portions being arranged at equiangular distances in the rotational direction of the vertical shaft, and a suitable number of grinding blades being detachably attached to each of the grinding blade supporting portions. The grinding assemblies of this pair used in the grinding apparatus are different in construction from each other.
The above-mentioned related art requires provision of two types of grinding assemblies; namely, a first grinding assembly for grinding one width-wise half of the track rail, and a second grinding assembly for grinding the other width-wise half, respectively, which increases the cost of producing the track rail joint grinding apparatus.